Orange Hawk (Supersnape1138)
Orange Hawk is a character from The Hunt for Fort Noble in Lego Dimensions. Abilities * Acrobat * Grapple (Rope) ** Rope Swings (Rope) * Vine Cut (Knife) * Dig (Shovel) * Tracking * Fix-it (Wrench) * Technology * Hacking * Target (Pistol) * Silver Lego Destruction (Dynamite) * Technology Shutdown (Tech Gauntlet) * Laser Deflection (Bulletproof Cape) * Glide (Bulletproof Cape) * Illumination (Flashlight) * Stealth (Transforms into Nathan Williams) * Character Changing ** Winston Harrison ** Sylvia Greene Quotes Background Nathan Williams was born into a family of criminals. He disapproved of his parents' crimes, though he was too afraid to speak out against them. However, one night, Williams' father attempted to make his son kill a man. When Nathan refused, his father was about to murder him when the police arrived, arresting Williams' parents. Once he found out the true extent of his parents' atrocities, Nathan swore to combat crime and injustice in any way he could. In college, Nathan met Winston Harrison, a fellow student with a criminal family. Unlike Williams, Harrison embraced his past, being slated to inherit his parents' crime den (known as the Hub) as soon as he finished his studies. Despite this, the two bonded over their mutual love of engineering. Their other friend, Edmund Dorwicke, was nearly the polar opposite of Winston. He was extremely law-abiding and aspired to join the Army. However, the trio was inseparable despite their differences. After college, Williams set out to become a vigilante in Arizona like he had always wanted to be. However, he had little success, due to his lack of money and knowledge of criminals' whereabouts. He sought out Winston (now the owner of the Hub), who paid his old friend for completing "jobs" given by Harrison's "inside sources". With this funding and intel, Williams quickly skyrocketed to legendary status, receiving the nickname "the Orange Hawk" after his signature orange bulletproof cape. Unlike most of the "residents" of the Hub, Williams only accepted jobs against criminals. However, the Hawk soon began to wonder whether he was doing the right thing. Despite his heroic actions, the Hawk made a number of enemies. The Army, including the newly-appointed Lieutenant Edmund Dorwicke, believed that the Hawk could easily turn away from justice and attack or harm civilians or government officials. However, as he had not committed any crimes at that point, the Hawk could not be arrested. In addition, some of the rogues at the Hub were wary at Nathan, distrustful of him due to his heroic nature. At some point, Winston received information that a prototype government device had been stolen by a band of thieves and sent the Hawk to investigate. Nathan had broken into the truck purported to contain the device when he realized that the group he was fighting was actually the government, transporting the device to another location. Upon being threatened by his getaway pilot, Bodie "Dimitri" Rizzo, the Orange Hawk was forced to steal the device, therefore painting himself as a criminal. Once he returned to the Hub (which was in a hidden underground cavern beneath a grocery store), Nathan demanded to see Winston, feeling betrayed. Winston revealed that he knew nothing about the deception and that he was simply following the information given by his source. The two exited the Hub and began discussing ways to clear the Hawk's name. Nathan decided to return the device he stole to Fort Noble, the nearest military base. This reminded Harrison that he had recorded his conversation with his source, which could be turned in to prove Nathan's innocence. The conversation was cut short, however, when Nathan spotted military jeeps heading for the village. The two decided to take refuge in a seemingly abandoned shop only to discover that a woman was actually inside. She introduced herself as Sylvia Greene and demanded to know what was going on. After Nathan explained the situation, she decided to form an uneasy alliance with the men. At this point, the troops had arrived, and were searching buildings. Greene quickly threw a pot out the shop's door as a distraction, which unintentionally started the collapse of the building. The trio ran out of the collapsing shop and towards Winston's truck, dodging bullets and other attacks from the soldiers, who were led by Dorwicke. The group was almost safe when Nathan saw one soldier preparing to shoot Harrison. The sniper almost shot when his gun jammed. Unbeknownst to him, Nathan was using the stolen gauntlet to save Harrison. The group got into the car and drove away. While in the car, the Hawk explained his past to Sylvia. He then brought up the stolen device (dubbed the "Tech Gauntlet" by Sylvia). He explained that it could shut down any technological device, but that it only had one charge left. He wonders aloud if it was the right thing to do to save Winston (who was asleep in the back seat) if it meant that so many years of research would go to waste, especially considering the man's criminal actions. Once the group reached Phoenix, they decided to take a train to Fort Noble. However, as their train departed, Nathan realized that the Army tracked them onto the vehicle. Nathan sneaked into the back of the train, where he spotted Agent Grant (Dorwicke's assistant) interrogating a couple. Nathan used his marksmanship skills to save the couple at the cost of exposing himself. He managed to hold his own for a while, but was forced to escape the train to save himself, leaving Greene and Harrison stuck on the train with the soldiers. The Hawk managed to find his way through the wilderness to Fort Noble, and first attempted to track down and rescue his friends. While searching, Edmund Dorwicke and his guards discover Williams. However, he manages to convince his old friend that he honestly did not mean to steal the device and that he was set up. Dorwicke (somewhat reluctantly) tells Nathan where Sylvia and Winston are. After rescuing his friends, Nathan searched for the main compound so he could drop off the gauntlet and the recording. Once they discovered the central compound, Nathan and his friends split up to try to find the control room. However, Agent Grant found and cornered Nathan, sending troops to deal with the other two (who were on a nearby catwalk). Grant revealed that he was the one who told Winston the false information about the gauntlet so he could arrest the Hawk. He told his men to fire on Winston and Sylvia as soon as they can. Just as Grant was about to shoot, Nathan used the last charge of the Tech Gauntlet. However, much to his friends' dismay, he used it to close the doorway between them and the soldiers, not to save himself by disabling Grant's gun. Grant fired at Nathan, killing him. However, Winston and Sylvia were rescued by Edmund, who arrested Grant and told the troops to cease their fire. The Orange Hawk was publicly regarded as a hero following his death. A memorial for him was constructed in the town with the Hub. The Hawk's death was also a catalyst for Winston to renounce his criminal ways and to convert the Hub into a shelter for the needy.Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Customs by Supersnape1138 Category:Custom Characters by Supersnape1138 Category:The Hunt for Fort Noble Category:Movie Characters Category:The Hunt for Fort Noble Characters Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:Acrobatics Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Vine Cut Category:Dig Category:Tracking Category:Fix-It Category:Technology Category:Hacking Category:Target Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Laser Deflector Category:Glide Category:Illumination Category:Stealth Category:Character Changing Category:Technology Shutdown